


Types Of Affection

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: As Shown By Hastur And Ligur(I WRITE THEM VERY ANIMALISTIC, THEIR DEMONS, THEY  "DON'T UNDERSTAND FEELINGS" Soooooo~)Blame @anticmiscellaney s pics of Hastur and LigurAnd for @killerweasel ~~





	Types Of Affection

Forehead:

"Hast, why the long face?" Ligur asked in actual emotion as said Demon walked alongside him back towards their places, a trail having been done and an execution taking place.

"That guy wasn't anything special...right?" Ligur pressed when Hastur did not answer him.

His dark as pitch eyes looked lost, foggy, Ligur felt his partner was to deep inside himself and stopped themselves from walking, waking Hastur up with a jolt in doing so.

"Lig-" A soft human kiss was graced to Hasturs forehead then their natural little lick before Ligur purred as he pulled back, "You back?"

Hasturs once lost black as pitch eyes had indeed returned to the plane they lived upon and Ligur nodded, smiling, bewitching eyes shifting to a soft orange, "There he is, my Handsome Toad~"

Hastur pushed Ligur aside with a huff, Ligur himself chuckling behind him, following as Hastur grumbled about being there the whole time just also lost in thought, Ligur listening, giving his emotions away at his partners reaction by his eyes, from pinkish, soft blue, to orange, his smile ever huge upon his lips.

Lips:

Above this time of year confused the actual HELL out of two Demons named Hastur and Ligur who only surfaced to Tempt and Lurk- WHHHY was everyone all happy, holding hands, and trying to eat each other in such bizarre ways?

"Oi, these two aren't even trying!" Ligur, the dark skinned Demon with bewitching eyes pointed to his lanky skinny white Demoned partner who sneered as the two screamed as the Demons invaded their hiding spot and ran off.

The two people had been in the human word, kissing, lip to lip-To Hastur and Ligur, it seemed… Strange-

"Ooooi, ya wankers, it's done like THIS," Hastur shouted within the park the two came to Lurk within and now, with eyes upon the two dingy men standing together, Ligur beamed and tilted his chin up proudly as Hastur leaned downwards and licked his partners warm lips.

Just a little sweet lick, tip of the tongue, no need to snog out here for these humans to see!

The looks ranged from confusion as to how their way was right, to TERROR as maggots began to sprout like daisies from the ground.

"Fuck'n bloody asspatches!" Hastur grunted only to be licked back by Ligur who pat his shoulder before starting along their way, "Its alr'ight, the humans are stupid shits anyway, I know what that was and so do you~" And feeling Hastur behind him, knowing the other smiled as indeed he understood their licks were the human word for affection shared, he spoke over his shoulder, pointing out a window cleaner and a man below him contemplating things, "Wanna fuck up two peoples day, mate?"

Hands: (LITERALLY BASED OFF THEIR PICTURE)

"So, what do you do with the hand when your holding it?" Ligur asked as the two sat in the well night soaked park.

Two hands together twined. Two sets of eyes looked at them from between each other. Two minds puzzled slowly, like this was a major problem to be solved.

"I dunno-" Hastur said finally and Ligur stated, "Seems a bit pointless!"

With a, "Yeah," from Hastur, the two stayed holding hands, just now looked ahead at the dark empty park around them.

Suddenly, one head rested upon the other, one voice, then the other whispered, "I like it-" "Me too~"

Surprise:

The two Demons having run into each other gave a look around, saw no one was in their general area and straightened out their clothes, their collision going unseen, the call for them to get their assess to Lord Beelzebub at ONCE sending them careening into one another at full force. 

Their faces had smashed together, arms wrapped around one another.

No one saw that incident..

The two looked around again before giving a low smile and look between that screamed 'one more?' Before they raced with tails between their legs as a horde of flies buzzed around their heads, egging them to get their assess back into gear.

Foot:

Their place in Hell wasn't persay, PLUSHIE and BEAUTIFUL, but for Dukes of Hell just below Lord Beelzebub themselves, their accommodations weren't to be scoffed at.

Inside said place in Hell rested said Dukes of Hell, three weeks of working on a women who gambled once and chose after finding a 'lucky' penny to keep trying, ending her up broken, alone, and in the end, as they rested, now Below with their Master, Satan.

They earned their relaxation.

Bodies on each other, one drooling upon the other who snored and twitched in his sleep, hand reaching now to wrap around the body above him, the dark skinned Demon above mindlessly moved his leg and wrapped it tightly, almost tail like around the thin snorers own, then, content with the lock of their legs together, he brushed his foot upon the others, gaining a returned pat back by his own.

Nose:

"Boop!" Ligur mused as, after gaining Hasturs attention, got himself in the ready and booped their noses together just as the others head turned to ask, "What?"

Chin/Jaw:

In their Hole, Above from Hell but still below Heaven, teo Demons shared in affections, in the ways THEY felt were natural. 

The lanky skinny Demon rasped his tongue along the under jaw of his partner, said partner purred heavily where he was treated, head bent upwards, eyes rolled.

Once done, the dark skinned Demon smiled before nosing his partner over and laughed as the other gave a grumpy face but followed his desire and soon was shown just as much loving affection as he had seconds before, rumbling deeply as he felt the body below him unwind and give a deep, happy sigh.

First Aid:

"Haaaast, come on, heeey, Haaaastur~" The skinny Demon in the trench coat heard as he tried surfacing from his meltdown.

He CLAWED for that voice, he NEEDED it…

As he broke the surface of this Hellish meltdown, he felt Ligur was kissing him. 

They'd learned the word finally and learned also humans did it for a variety of reasons.

Right now, Hastur was being treated to kisses for returning before the meltdown swallowed him, the tears being kissed away, his shakes being held by warm deep arms.

His hand woke up the next issue, pain, and like clockwork, Ligur moved towards that next, licking clean the gashes made by his own teeth, cleaned the cuts before hacking up what humans called a lungie and smoothed it into the wound, said wound began to heal until it resembled his mangled hand from before.

Cleaning off the rest of the healing spittal, Ligur pushed Hastur back into their room in Hell and began to rock his partner slowly, talking to him about things they did together, Lurking, Tempting, how maybe tomorrow night they could go Above to their Pond, their Pond with the crawlers and mudfish and Hastur slipped off with these thoughts now in mind, feeling Ligurs ever loving protective hold upon him as he went to sleep in his arms.

Natural:

"Eyyy, their souls best be worth it, its bloody Hell here now too!" Hastur complained as he and Ligur Lurked after a nun and Her charge, a little girl.

Ligur gave a loud full yawn and rumbled, "It will, it will-" He nudged Hastur and asked, "Hungry, a bloody pickmeup?"

Hasturs dark as pitch eyes brightened at the temptation and smirked, "That sounds grand right about now!"

The two leaned into each other, the humans having done so so many times, they thought nothing of it.

Breaking apart, Ligur waved Hastur off before seeking something for them to dig into, Hastur watching him go before both men looked at each other from their distances and blushed.

Just Roll With It (Dared):

Their Lord and Dagon stared slack jawed at the two Dukes who just gave each other a lick on the cheek each.

They'd been questioned for how 'human' they acted Above and was asked how they showed what humans called affection-Needless to say-

"That'zzz not what I meant…"

"A KIIIIISS you stupid twits!" Dagon gnashed and used their hands as lips and kissed them together. 

"Oh, this?" Hastur asked and Ligur gave him a gentle, kind kiss upon the lips, Hastur returning it before shrugging at Dagon and their Lord Beelzebubs puzzled faces. 

"Oi, its fine, that one is a human thing!" Ligur assured and nudged Hastur who laughed deeply, "Naah, we know how to do both! We've gotten good, no worries on us being caught Above, Lord~"

"They should learn from us really, the way they do it looks like a bawling spawns way of eating something!" Ligur snorted as Hastur asked, hands out, "Did their whelper not teach'm ta eat right?"

With nothing more asked, the two Dukes bowed out of their Lords Office and went on their way, Dagons icy blue eyes looking worriedly towards their Lords who stared dumbfounded at where the two once stood.

"I think we need a Human Ed clazzz down here…" And Dagon nodded slowly, shying away from what 'got good at' meant if THAT was their 'human' affections towards each other.


End file.
